Nowhere to run
by ohsnapitzlexi
Summary: Jade is lost. Alcohol took her mom and her dad just disappeared. Beck broke up with her and Cat has a new best friend. Now she must find a way to survive in this crazy unfair world we live in. Rated T for violence and possible sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, it's characters or the song acapella by Karmin.**

Jade didn't know how he could be so cruel. He dumped her. Just like that. The worst part was she didn't know why. She didn't do anything wrong. All she wanted was her best friend. But jade wasn't sure her best friend wants to be her best friend anymore. Ever since that new Sam girl moved in Jade was like invisible to Cat. All cat talked about was babysitting with Sam. Jade was jealous. I know she acts jealous with Beck but she really is only jealous of the girls. Now she was jealous of both Sam and Cat. Cat had Sam. Sam was a blonde non-goth better version of her. Jade wouldn't be surprised if beck went and dated her unless he was already cheating on her. Jade washed those thoughts out of her mind. She tries to focus on driving but her eyes got so blurry she had to pull over at least 3 times. When she did she would take deep breaths. She would convince herself that she was alright. She convinced herself that this was all a bad dream, and she's wake up cuddled next to Beck like always. Then she'd start drivinng. And then she'd realize that it was true and the cycle would start over again. This continued until she stopped at a stoplight. Up ahead she could see flashing lights and long lines of traffic which could only mean one thing: car accident. While jade sat in the long line of traffic, she started the radio.

Used to be your baby, used to be your lady  
Thought you were the perfect lover  
All the harmony went fallin' out of key, so  
Now you gotta find another  
Now you're talkin' crazy sayin' that you made me  
Like I was your Cinderella  
You and me are through though, watch me hit it solo  
I'mma do it acapella

Now the tears poured. It was worse than any thing she has ever felt in her life. She felt so alone that all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die.

Suddenly, the tears stopped coming. She sat their, perfectly still. "I'll show them." Jade said aloud. "I'll show them all."

She didn't feel welcome anywhere else, so she returned home like a good girl.

Just one thing she was terrified of. Her mother. Over the years, it had gotten a lot worse. When she was 7, her dad disappeared. Ever since then, her mom had been turned on to drugs. Alcohol and drugs tore her and her mother apart. Now hey were merely pieces of garbage lying on the ground.

It wasn't alcohol that she was worried about, nor the drugs. It was the effects that scared her. Ever since this had started, Jades mom had been violent and harsh. Jade hadn't seen her in at least a year.

Jade opened the door ever so quietly to hear if her mom was home. The coast was clear, so she tiptoed up to the top part of the house.

Jade found her mom's bedroom door open and she peered her head in there. The largest suitcase was missing.

She walked to her room, which was untouched. She lay in her bed, curled up with her blankets.

She heard the door open. Stumbling footsteps and a man's voice rang throughout the house.

She heard her mom's footsteps descending up the stairs. They came to a stop with a small bump.

She couldn't help it. Jade sneezed. She buried her face in a pillow nevertheless it was heard.

"Jade I know you're in there!" Her mom's voice rang out.

Her footsteps halted at her bedroom door.

**Cliffhanger! This IS a new story although I won't give up in my others!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade froze with fear. Maybe if she was absolutely silent, her mom would just go away.

Jade's mom walked in and had that evil, menacing grin as she saw the exposed leg and raven hair spilling out. Jade remembered her pear phone in her pocket and she discretely reached for it.

Jades mom tripped and fell over a fortunate chair as Jade took the time to mass text Cat and Beck that she was in trouble.

Audra West got up and walked up to her daughter. "Why did you leave home?!" she demanded.

"None of your damn business!" Jade yelled, sounding braver than she felt.

Audra slapped her while saying "Is that anyway to speak to your mother?" Audra slapped her again, this time making the side of Jade's face turn ugly shades of blues and blacks.

She proceeded to beat Jade up leaving horrid scrapes and scars and bruises all over.

* * *

Back at the RV, Beck was working proficiently on the script that was due tomorrow. His phone buzzed and he saw he had a new text.

**To: Beck, Cat**

**From: Jade**

**HELP**

Ex or not Beck cared for the girl and he loved her still, beside the fact that he broke up with her.

He got up and hauled butt over to Jades house. His car made an awful squeak as it halted. Then he saw another car pull up.

* * *

Cat got the message too. She heard her phone buzz and opened the text.

**To: Beck, Cat**

**From: Jadey **

**HELP**

Cat gasped. She had known Jade all her life so she knew how agressive her mom gets when she's drunk.

Cat too hauled over to her best friends house and sure enough, there was a car there that looked like it had been to hell and back

She also saw Beck's car. They both jumped out and simultaniously ran for the door. Cat unlocked it and ran the all to familiar path to Jade's room, with Beck at her heels. A scream echoed through the hallway, followed by a crash. They bolted in and threw her mother to the floor, knocking her unconcious. they examined Jade, checking all her cuts and scrapes.

Cat whipped out her pearphone and dialed 911.

"Hello? Is this 911, I need an ambulance. Come to 2413 sunset blvd and bring police too! Cat hung up the pear phone.

Jade felt her arm go limp and as blood left her body from the gashes on her stomach and back she began to lose consciousness.

Her head was pounding and all she could see was two people talking so fast and loud that it was as if it was in another language. There was a red haired girl and a boy with long shaggy black hair. She drew a shaky breath. "Who are you people?" She said.

And with that everything went black.

**New chapter! 4 reviews and I update within 3 days. Lately I've been up to my eyeballs in homework (Catch that icarly reference). Those of you that read in a coma you know I won't update until I get the reviews (and I have major writers block).**

**~Lexi~**


End file.
